


Un largo sueño

by sugarcherry



Series: Twst RarePair Week 2021 [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcherry/pseuds/sugarcherry
Summary: Riddle despertó en el mundo real luego de haber soñado con Twisted Wonderland.Él solo era un simple estudiante que tenía uncrushen el estudiante más popular de la universidad, Malleus Draconia, quien decidió escuchar su relato con atención.Lo que Riddle no esperaba, sin embargo, era que gracias a ese sueño las cosas acabarían de una forma que jamás imaginó.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: Twst RarePair Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200491
Kudos: 3





	Un largo sueño

**Author's Note:**

> **_Twst Rarepair Week_** :  
>  **Día 1** : No Magic AU

—Rosehearts.

Una conocida voz lo atrajo hacia la realidad luego de haberse sumergido en el mundo de los sueños. Al alzar la vista, se halló con la profunda mirada de su  _ senpai _ , Malleus Draconia, quien lo había sacudido ligeramente para devolverlo al mundo real.

Riddle pestañeó, bostezó y desperezó mientras su mente procesaba el largo sueño del que acababa de despertar. Aún recordaba ciertos detalles, mas estos se desvanecían con el transcurrir de los segundos a una velocidad mayor a la que intentaba retener las imágenes.

Malleus estiró la silla que se encontraba a su lado y tomó asiento con aspecto preocupado.

—¿Rosehearts?

La mirada de su  _ senpai _ se hallaba puesta sobre él mientras Riddle debía procesar la súbita cercanía. Notar el aroma que desprendía su perfume hizo arder sus mejillas y acelerar su corazón.

—Perdone,  _ senpai _ —dijo Riddle por lo bajo, esforzándose por lucir firme frente a la persona que más admiraba y por la cual llevaba un par de años completamente prendado—, no era mi intención quedarme dormido en mitad de la reunión del Consejo.

Malleus suspiró con el semblante aún denotando preocupación.

—Para ser honesto, me has tomado por sorpresa —admitió—. No eres el tipo de persona que se queda dormido en una reunión. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Has estado durmiendo bien? Llevaba unos cuantos minutos intentando despertarte; por fortuna lo hiciste cuando estaba considerando cargarte en brazos y llevarte a la enfermería.

Riddle se sobresaltó con la sola idea de ser cargado por su  _ senpai _ . Imaginar que estaría sobre los brazos firmes y fuertes de Malleus Draconia, el estudiante más brillante de la universidad, parecía un sueño pero, a la vez, era bastante vergonzoso de imaginar.

—¡No era necesario! Estoy bien —Riddle giró el rostro para no mirarlo—. Solo tuve un sueño muy extraño del que me costaba despertar.

—¿Un sueño? —Malleus lucía consternado—. ¿Qué tipo de sueño?

Riddle se frotó las sienes con una sola mano.

—Soñé que íbamos a una escuela de magia —dijo con tono pensativo, tratando de hacer memoria a medida que relataba las imágenes que aún conservaba en la mente—. Usted era el estudiante más temido de la escuela y yo también lo era de cierto modo —una risa apenada abandonó sus labios—. Al parecer, yo era muy estricto con las reglas y los demás estudiantes tenían mucho miedo de mí.

— _ Fufu _ , no suena muy diferente a como eres en realidad, Rosehearts.

Riddle enfocó la vista en Malleus y elaboró un mohín infantil en protesta; Malleus, por su parte, le obsequió una sonrisa juguetona que indicaba que solo había sido una broma.

—No soy tan estricto, ¡o al menos quiero creer que no lo soy! —replicó sintiendo un remolino de emociones en el estómago—. Al menos no al nivel en el que lo era dentro de ese sueño.

Mientras Riddle hablaba, Malleus contempló la hora que se mostraba en el teléfono. Tras guardarlo, le obsequió una sonrisa que cualquiera podría considerar como insinuante.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas tu sueño mientras bebemos una taza de café? Se está haciendo tarde, y creo que te vendría bien algo de cafeína para ayudar a despertarte del todo.

En realidad, Riddle no necesitaba cafeína porque esa simple pregunta lo hizo despertar del todo. 

_ ¿Me está pidiendo una cita? _

—¡Me encantaría! —accedió, quizás con algo más de emoción más de la que había esperado—. Es decir —se aclaró la garganta—, sería un honor para mí aceptar su invitación, Malleus- _ senpai _ .

El mencionado sonrió, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano.

—Entonces, pongámonos en marcha, ¿te parece bien?

  
  


Riddle sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente con ambas manos, soplando poco a poco para que el líquido caliente no abrasara su garganta. Por su parte, Malleus ya había bebido casi todo el espumoso latte que había pedido, con los ojos puestos sobre Riddle mientras éste relataba su sueño, o parte de él.

—Usted era un hada oscura —decía Riddle, con los ojos puestos sobre el chocolate caliente—. Tenía cuernos, orejas puntiagudas y pupilas de gato —relató con una sonrisa—. Lucía muy intimidante y creo que tal vez por eso todos temían acercarse a usted. ¡Ah! Tampoco era muy bueno con la tecnología —añadió al ver el smartphone de su  _ senpai  _ sobre la mesa—, pero sí portaba una magia muy poderosa.

Malleus rió un poco antes de dar otro sorbo a su café. Su expresión denotaba lo fascinado que se hallaba con el relato de Riddle.

—¿Sabes? Deberías anotar tu sueño y escribir un libro sobre él. Parece un relato que podría competir incluso contra Harry Potter.

Esta vez fue Riddle el que se forzó a reír.

—Dudo que pueda —dijo con una sonrisa apenada—. No poseo las cualidades necesarias para ser un buen narrador y, además, estoy olvidando el sueño muy rápido. Solo tengo pequeños retazos en mi memoria justo ahora, aunque estoy seguro de que tenía una trama más elaborada.

—Entonces ¿Ya no recuerdas nada más?

Riddle frunció el ceño intentando hacer memoria.

— _ Uhm _ , hay algo —admitió sintiendo un poco de bochorno—. En mi sueño, debía rescatar a unos cuantos estudiantes y usted me obsequió una rosa además de unas cuantas palabras para infundirme ánimo. Usted me inspiró a continuar en la batalla cuando creí que lo había perdido todo.

Malleus lo contempló por unos momentos con una sonrisa y una mirada cargada de fascinación, como si Riddle fuera una extraña gema recién descubierta por la comunidad científica.

—Suena a algo que haría —admitió con una expresión relajada.

Riddle sintió a su pobre corazón acelerarse, sensación que empeoró cuando Malleus se puso de pie para ir a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Malleus- _ senpai _ …?

—Rosehearts —Malleus sostuvo la mano de Riddle con delicadeza y besó sus nudillos—, quizás no soy un mago, un hada o un príncipe, pero sabes que siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo pase lo que pase, ¿no es verdad?

Riddle sentía que le faltaba el aire. Su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta furia que fue capaz de sentirlo golpear sus propios oídos. 

—Es usted muy amable, Malleus- _ senpai _ —dijo Riddle sintiéndose cohibido—. Sus palabras son muy amables. Me esforzaré en ser un buen  _ kouhai _ para usted.

La sonrisa de Malleus vaciló un poco, pero no tardó en instalarse nuevamente en sus labios.

—No, Rosehearts, no lo digo solo porque seas mi  _ kouhai _ . No quiero ser solo un  _ senpai _ para ti —Malleus se inclinó poco a poco hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia—. ¿Me aceptarías aunque no haya nada extraordinario en mí?

Riddle percibió el ardor subir a sus mejillas pero no elaboró ningún ademán para apartarse.

—¿De qué habla, Malleus- _ senpai _ ? Usted es alguien sumamente extraordinario con o sin magia. Aunque seamos un par de estudiantes universitarios comunes y corrientes, usted siempre ha sido la persona que más admiro.

—Rosehearts…

Los labios de Malleus se situaron sobre los de Riddle en un contacto efímero que no perduró por más de un par de segundos. Riddle sentía el pecho a nada de estallar mientras su cabeza intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

¡¿Malleus lo había besado?!

—¡ _ S-senpai _ ! —reprochó—. Estamos en un Starbucks, ¿Y si nos echan…?

Malleus rió sobre los labios de Riddle antes de volver a besarlo.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que eso me importa? —murmuró sin apartarse mucho—. Incluso si nos sacan a rastras del establecimiento, no me arrepiento de haberte besado.

Había tantas cosas en esa afirmación que estaban tan mal para Riddle y, sin embargo, por esta vez se permitió desplazar todas las reglas a un lado para enfocarse únicamente en su felicidad. Por ese motivo, el siguiente beso lo inició él mismo, ignorando todo a su alrededor para enfocarse únicamente en su  _ senpai _ , su adorado Malleus- _ senpai _ .

Si bien en el mundo de los sueños sería incapaz de hallar la felicidad a su lado, al menos se encargaría de que en este mundo donde ambos eran dos personas comunes y corrientes, esa felicidad fuera posible para ambos.


End file.
